A washing machine is a home appliance for washing clothes by use of electricity. In general, the washing machine includes a tub to store water, a rotation drum rotatably installed in the inside of the tub, and a driving apparatus to rotate the rotation drum.
The washing machine can be classified into an agitator type washing machine, a pulsator type washing machine, and a drum type washing machine according to washing methods. The agitator type washing machine washes laundry by rotating a washing impeller standing in the center of a tub in the left and right directions. The pulsator type washing machine washes laundry by streams of water generated by rotating a pulsator in the shape of a disk mounted on the bottom of a rotation drum in the left and right directions. The drum type washing machine washes laundry by lifting and dropping the laundry through lifters formed on the inner circumferential surface of a drum.
However, there are many cases that ingrained stains, spots, etc. are not removed by mechanical washing as described above. Accordingly, a washing machine having an auxiliary washing unit has been developed to enable a user to pre-wash laundry with his/her hands before mechanical washing. The auxiliary washing unit is disposed generally between a door and a main body. Accordingly, a user who wants to hand-wash laundry performs a series of operations of opening the door to hand-wash the laundry in the auxiliary washing unit, rotating the auxiliary washing unit to discharge the laundry, etc. contained in the auxiliary washing unit to the inside of the main body, then again rotating the auxiliary washing unit to its original position, and closing the door.
An aspect of the present disclosure is to provide a washing machine capable of simplifying a series of operations for hand-washing.
Another aspect of the present disclosure is to provide a washing machine capable of performing hand-washing without having to open a main door.
Another aspect of the present disclosure is to provide a washing machine capable of reducing manufacturing cost of a door unit.